theinfiniteuniverserpfandomcom-20200213-history
Below
Planet: Below - Phineasfan34 - 2/11/2014 Introduction to Below The Planet of Below is a planet that up to date consists of the colours green, grey, and blue, and is an approximate age of 5 Billion years old. It is also the core Planet of the Burning Moon Empire. Its name originates from one of the oldest known religions of the most noteworthy inhabitants - Rockirn - called the Thiel 'hicc, or translated as the Arc of the Moons, Who's beliefs revolved around the peace of the moon, and that there were three worlds: The Below, the Above, and the Highest. It has gone through many names but this name is most popular by the Rockirn, despite the religion being long since dead. The popularity has also led to the traditional love for moon and even the naming of their now widespread Empire. The Rockirn are considered the Alpha species of Below, using their intelligence to bend the wills of the planet to their own, and eventually striving to achieve the same with the rest of the vast expanse of space. The Planet is a very bushy planet and has a high oxygen atmosphere, about the size of earth and has incredibly cold winters. Some Inhabitants The Rockirn are a Intelligent and Intimidating race, being the alpha race of Below and standing an average of 8 feet high, with soft hide, devoid mostly of fur and a large long curved head, two seven jointed arm features, carrying the common 8 long digits with opposable thumbs. Two digitigrade legs for running quickly. The Keen are sort of comfort pets to the Rockirn, as small, fish eating Reptiles. They are usually recognised by the four small bumps on their back, evolved originally to shake off the main reptilian predator but since the predator had gone extinct hundreds of thousands of years ago, the blades had shrunk massively. The Hiejo are also pets, except unlike the keen, they were only adopted for combat like purposes, being much larger and having razor sharp teeth, thought to be another descendant to a reptilian predator. The Maren are essentially wild animals, but the majority are kept in enclosed areas because of the danger they pose to a Belish. They can grow as tall as a Rockirn, are insectoid with eight legs and two giant pincers capable of crushing tanks. They are very intimidating and hard to kill. They eat fish, other large insects, and Volcanic Crawlers. Volcanic Crawlers evolved during the World of Flame Disaster, attuned to living in areas going as hot as plasma oceans. Their Hide is normally worn as armour and they have caused the inspiration for many breakthroughs in science. There are many, many, many more creatures in the world but that covers the most famous ones. History(Backstory shtuff) Below is a 5 billion year old planet, and considering the massive amounts of unique reptilian descendants and skeletons compared to others, it was thought to have a very watery island surface. The Rockirn officially evolved about 37,000 BN. There have only ever been 2 mass extinctions, or in some people's opinions, 1 mass extinction and 1 mass planetary disaster. The first one was 2,000,000 BN and the second was 700,000 BN. The first one was the result of a once In a Suns liftime rare event, the chemicals under Belows crust reacting violently, causing earthquakes all over the world and volcanos to erupt in what could only be called a 'Plasma rain'. This all caused the planet to go into a state of intense heat, burning the air and boiling the oceans. For a while the Titans of the land held up against the heat, but eventually died of starvation due to all the food being turned to ash. The birds all migrated to the north and south poles, the only safe place on Below. The intense heat had already melted all the ice, but the birds survived being burned to death and managed to fish the food out of the nearby oceans. So the result of this was a mass extinction of over half of the species living on the planet, a three thousand year long state of death and fire, and no more ice caps. Insects and very small creatures burrowed their way into underground Eventually the reaction died down, and the planet struggled to rebuild, and the birds returned, the oceans rained back Down, the insects and creatures came out of the bunkers and life began anew mostly. That was the end of the 'World of Flame' Disaster, now to the next one. By 700,000 BN, Below had gotten back on its feet and was thriving, even holding the long forgotten ancestors of the Rockirn. The cause for the second one was what was presumed to be some kind of giant asteroid hitting a close by planet, called Jagutus, caused the prefect balance of the solar system to completely fall apart, sneodng planets flying and burning in the heat of the sun. Thankfully, Below was not destroyed, but the implications of gaining a second moon and having its solar system unbalanced causes tsunamis and sinking land masses, while not having nearly as many casualties as the first, this disaster changed the entire world greatly, reshaping the land and moving the oceans, and drastically Changing the orbit of the planet, giving it freezing cold winters. Today, the Planet stays as the Core and Capital of the entire Burning moon empire, and home world to the Rockirns. Defenses As the Capital planet of the Rockrin race and the Burning Moon Empire, it and it's solar system are the top priority for defenses. The first line of defence is the massive amounts of net linked Weapon Solar Sattelites. No enemy could travel through this tangled mess without being bombarded by Plasma shots. The second line of Defense is the Defensive fleet that regularly travels around the system. The third line of defense are the interplanet Mortars dotted on the planets. The fourth line of defense is the dense collection of ancient weapon Sattelites, space stations, and turrets all organized in an array around Below. Should an enemy bypass all of this and still stay strong, the empire would have to relocate a large portion of its fighting force to the capital and the planet would expend its Rescources into shielding itself. Power The planet is powered by fusion generators on the surface, net linked to the power grid which is linked to practically everything. There are multiple deactivated hydroelectric dams, but the power provided by them alone could barely power three battleships. The Surface The surface of Below is actually very green compared to most other planets. For a long period of time the entire planet was stuffed to the brim with Cities and buildings to house the growing population. But after the Rockirn moved into space and the planet emptied itself of half of it's population, the Forests and wildlife have been allowed to grow bigger than in the last two hundred years. It is mostly still city but the forests do exist. The Ground force and Air Force of the planet are very outdated, the most complicated being the Volcano destroyer heavy ground vehicle.